


Lipstick marks

by LadyPrussia



Series: 30 day writing challenge! [13]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Hopeful Seungri, M/M, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Seungri isn't sure of what the future holds, or how they got to this point, all he knows is that Jiyong could destroy him if he wanted to.





	Lipstick marks

As Jiyong finally tiled into Seungri’s scent the youngest pretended that he was asleep, not wanting to face or really talk to his boyfriend. He could still smell the strong parfume on the rapper that he knew wasn’t his own, as he opened one eye looking at the redhead lipstick marks were still clear on his neck clearly having not even cared to try and hide it.

Seungri should feel anger, but he just couldn’t anymore, and it wasn’t like he had any high ground to stand on. The rest of Big Bang questioned their relationship, he knew it was toxic, he knew that them constantly cheating on each other weren’t right. He knew this wasn’t how a healthy relationship was suppose to be, but he couldn’t get himself to care.

He had always been with Jiyong, for as long as he remebered even as they were now broken, bend and out of order. With lipstick marks over their necks and bodies, with their body marks and branded by other people, Seungri was scared of their end. He wasn’t sure who he was without Jiyong, and he was pretty that Jiyong wasn’t sure what to do without him.

They were in a weird spot, where they couldn’t give up the sense of security being together gave them, but they were both scared of committing. It didn’t matter that they had been together for as long as any of them could remember, they were older now, commitment were different.

Seungri wasn’t sure when it had started, he wasn’t sure which of them had started it, they both felt so lonely so often. He himself spent too much time in Japan and Jiyong to much time in his studio, neither of them knew how to balance it so they cheated on each other.

It started at first with them just cheating when the other was to busy, Seungri in Japan and Jiyong in his studio, they would seek the warmth of somebody else's bed. Seungri knew that Jiyong knew that he did it, but neither wanted to talk about it.

Actually talking about would mean that they would have an actual deep conversation about their relationship, they would have to talk about things they hadn’t for years, and neither were sure they were ready for the outcome of that talk.

Seungri wasn’t sure when it had transferred into cheating on each other when they had a warm body waiting for them in their beds, a warm body that they liked, no that they loved. Seungri loved Jiyong he really did, but the idea this was it, that for the rest of his life it would just be Jíyong was scary. The idea that Jiyong could crush him and destroy him was scary, that if Jiyong wanted he could completely smash Seungri’s heart.

So he made it so he couldn’t destroy it, no that was a lie. Seungri knew it was a lie, he knew that Jiyong could break his heart and anytime he wanted to, he could no more let the other go as he could stop breathing.

Seungri just sighed as he rolled over to put an arm around Jiyong ignoring the still fresh lipstick marks on his older boyfriend's neck and just hugging him close. Seungri wasn’t sure if it was going to be okay, or if he was going to end up with his heart broken, but for now he could ignore it and just enjoy the warm body next to him as he kissed Jiyong neck “I love you,” no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the words I use, feel free to request any of the words with a specific pairing!
> 
> Day 14. Run  
> Day 15. Tactil  
> Day 16. Ink _ Taekwoon x Wonshik  
> Day 17. Red _ Taehyung x Hoseok  
> Day 18. In my sights  
> Day 19. Breath - Jackson x Namjoon  
> Day 20. Closing in _ Yongguk x Youngjae - with Yongguk having an anxiety attack and Youngjae helping him  
> Day 21. Haunted _ Seokjin x Jungkook for bubungoc13  
> Day 22. Needle _ Namjoon x Jungkook  
> Day 23. Ashes  
> Day 24. Cold hands, cold feet  
> Day 25. I know _ Jin x Suho  
> Day 26. Settle down _ Namjoon x Seokjin  
> Day 27. Note _ Johnny x Ten  
> Day 28. Fireworks _ Hoseok x Taehyung for BalancedEclipse  
> Day 29. Wait _ Jungkook x Jin - About Jin’s missing lines, fluff  
> Day 30. Subtle _ Mark x Namjoon
> 
> Yeah I opened this again


End file.
